


Sparks

by Ash2411



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Love, One Shot, mention of gina, mention of lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash2411/pseuds/Ash2411
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and Clarke sit next to one another in the Rover, discussing the past as they venture towards the sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

The ride is bumpy and the only sound is the angry roar of the engine. Clarke sits next to Bellamy, their knees and shoulders bumping periodically. Bellamy’s staring at the ground with a frown, his thick, dark curls hanging down in his eyes. Clarke can feel the cold metal of the box containing the second AI against her chest where she’s stowed it beneath her jacket. She takes it out and flattens her palm. The skull stares up at her coldly. Lexa’s in there. She has to be...

Clarke suddenly wants to be alone. Her throat is burning and her eyes sting sharply. Bellamy sighs heavily and leans back to stretch his spine. He’s staring at the ceiling of the jeep now, leaning back in his seat. Clarke looks over at him and wishes he’d look back. Bellamy would understand she thinks. They’d been through alot together; from adversaries to best friends, they’d disagreed, they’d stood together. Their last meeting had been heart wrenching. The hurt in Bellamy’s eyes and the strain of grief in his voice struck Clarke to the bone. It had been a slap in the face that she believes she deserved and she hates herself for it. Even now, thinking about it, Clarke feels gutted. It’s her fault that he shouldered this alone. He’d asked her to stay and she’d refused, leaving him with the weight of what they’d done. He dealt with the repercussions. And she ran; she hasn’t stopped running.

Bellamy closes his eyes, but one of his hands is curled into a ball on his lap. Clarke has a sudden urge to reach out to him and hold it, but she resists, confused by what she’s feeling. She can still feel the warmth of his hand in hers where she checked the bandage around his palm. Alie’s words still ring in Clarke’s ears. She not only hears the accusations directed at her; she hears the torturous words that Bellamy endured, running circles in her head.The good little knight standing at his queen’s side. Bellamy opens his eyes and looks down into Clarke’s.

“How you holding up?’ He asks Clarke.

“I’m okay.” She responds, smiling slightly and looking away.

“I’m sorry, Clarke.” Bellamy says. Clarke looks up at him again, her brows furrowed slightly. “I know she meant a lot to you. And I’m sorry you lost her.”

Clarke’s nods in acknowledgement looking up into his eyes. They are almost black in the darkness, but they look warm and comforting to Clarke; looking at Bellamy feels like home and the realization of that scares her. It scares her so much more than anything else she’s ever faced on earth. He looks away and leans forward, resting his forearms on his knees.

“Hey, Bellamy?” Clarke says quietly.

“Mm?” Bellamy says still looking at his feet.

“I’m sorry too. I’m so sorry about Gina. I didn’t know her, but if you loved her...then she must have been really special.”

Bellamy smiles sadly, keeping her gaze for just a moment too long. He can feel his cheeks redden slightly and he ignores it. “Thanks, Clarke. For what you did back there. He was going to kill us. He was going to kill you. You did the right thing.”

“Did I?” Clarke’s eyes search Bellamy’s. “I pulled the lever that killed his wife and his children. I killed his whole family. I destroyed his world.”

“I pulled that lever too, Clarke. But I have to believe that it was our only choice. We had to save our people. War changes people. It’s changed all of us. But you’re still Clarke Griffin. You’re still you.” Bellamy’s face is lined with guilt and melancholy and Clarke has the urge to place her hands against his skin and smooth it all away. If there is one person that Clarke knows that deserves peace of mind, it is the man sitting next to her.

“Bellamy, you’re still you, too. You’ve always done what you think is best for our people.” Clarke says gently. “We’ve all made mistakes. But you are a good person.”

Bellamy nods, holding her gaze momentarily.

“We should get some sleep. We’ll have to switch with Octavia and Jasper in a couple hours.” Bellamy says the twitch in his jaw jumping. Clarke knows that he’s thinking about what she just said. And she knows that he disagrees with her. He leans back against the seat and settles in, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yeah…” Clarke says back, feeling a swirling mixture of grief, fear, love and relief. Bellamy knows her pain so acutely that words feel unnecessary. She waits until she’s sure he’s dozed off before tenderly resting her head on his shoulder. Then she closes her eyes and pretends to sleep, even though her heart is pounding fiercely and her mind feels clouded with thoughts of the past and the future. But for now, she tells herself that the present is enough. It has to be enough. Bellamy, her friends, the flame resting against her breast...This is all there is right now. She can smell the musky scent of Bellamy’s skin through his shirt and it soothes her almost immediately. Finally she falls asleep.

When Octavia wakes them, their fingers are intertwined loosely as though they’d reached out to one another in the darkness; two sparks of light in the black of night.

 

 

 


End file.
